Le guide de virologie
The Virologist's job usually consists of dicking around with dangerous diseases and purposefully accidentally getting them released along with curing said diseases from time to time if you weren't already lynched by the crew. More precisely, your job will mostly consist of isolating GNA strands to discover new symptoms and develop new beneficial or weaponized diseases. In the event of a viral outbreak, you are also responsible for developing a vaccine. "I do not give a shit about any of this, I just want to cure that disease !" - See How to Cure a Disease An Ounce of Prevention The first and most important way to prevent outbreaks is to wear proper gear and respect a few guidelines. The following items will protect you from the dangerous infections of space, each increasing your protection against infections : * Level-3 Bio Hood and Bio Suit. * Medical Jumpsuit. * Sterile Mask. * Latex Gloves. * White Shoes. * Private Air Flow System. Virology has a built-in one. Fresh air comes in from air tanks, infected air goes out into space. For those not in the medical profession, the following items can substitute to a degree. : * Active internals and a mask to counter airborne infections. * Gloves and full body clothing (hardsuits work best) to counter contact infections. * Not injecting yourself and letting yourself be injected with random shit in general. If you or another crew member end up infected with an unknown disease, do not spread the infection further. Set internals on, try not to enter in prolonged contact with fellow crew members and head towards Virology, or lacking that an Isolation Room. Cleaning blood spills from the ground goes a long way to ensure chucklefucks that enter your lab without full protection don't catch your brand new Gibbingtons strand. You could always call up the Janitor if you are a lazy fuck, but you are supplied with a spray bottle of Space Cleaner, use it. Mucus can also naturally spread infections, along with vomit. Remember to clean those up too. Methods of Infection Diseases have three different ways to spread, keep those in mind : * Airborne : The most dangerous spreading vector. Being in proximity of an infected person without internals and body protection will put you at risk of infection. It can also spread through Direct Contact methods. If Isolation isn't kept, progress will be rapid. Worthy to note too, most airborne diseases will also contain symptoms producing sneezing or vomiting. * Direct Contact : Spreads through touch and bodily fluids. Gloves and shoes will limit infection from interacting with infected people and walking over infected fluids, respectively, but it is always preferable to have a full Bio Suit. * Direct Infection : Can only spread through blood transfusion. Note that all diseases can do so, but this effectively means this is the least infectious vector Diseases and You Your job as a Virologist, outside of ensuring that a plague doesn't kill off half of the station, will be to research into diseases in hope of finding cures and even creating beneficial viruses. Off-record, you will also be expected to create bio-weaponry using the most virulent strands there are, both for curing and potential military application against Nanostraten's enemies. Don't go nuts though, infecting the crew with a deadly disease can lead to a termination of your contract. Equipment Virology contains a few machines and other equipment that will allow you to do your research job efficiently and easily. They are fairly easy to handle, but harder to master. * Isolation Centrifuge : This machine intakes vials filled with blood, and depending on their contents will isolate nothing, pathogens to create an exploitable virus dish or antibodies. It will automatically detect either and isolate them. To obtain a virus dish, simply use infected blood. To obtain antibodies, isolate blood containing antibodies. * Pathogenic Incubator : This machine will grow virus dishes using virus food and the ideal growth medium it provides when on. To obtain virus food (basically diluted milk), use a beaker on the Virus Food Dispenser on a wall nearby or ask the Chemist or Chef for more (it's basically Milk and Water). When your sample is fully grown, it will warn you with a ping. You can also radiate your growth medium to mutate your virus' symptoms, the machine will beep when it happens. Finally, you can breed your virus into any liquid using a beaker of said liquid and a virus sample. * Disease Analyzer : Grown viruses can be analyzed here, giving you a piece of paper detailing their symptoms and marking the dish with them. It will then be ready for use by the Disease Splicer and be automatically added to the Medical Database, making it fully compatible with Medical HUDs and Health Analyzers * Disease Splicer : Each virus has four GNA strands corresponding to the symptoms it causes. The longer it stays in one's body without Spaceacilin the more symptoms appear in descending order. The Disease Splicer can isolate strands (this breaks the virus dish, so be careful) and then copy them to disks, and later apply them to any virus dish using the disk's buffer system. * Virus Food Dispenser : Contains 1000 units of Virus Food to get you started. Remember to set output to 100 to fill your beaker in one go. * Maintenance Storage : Obviously not a machine, but on the left of Virology is a small Maintenance Room you have access to. It notably contains air tanks used to re-pressurize Virology in case of air loss, a spare Oxygen and Nitrogen canister and a beaker box and hand labeler. Starting Off This section will get you properly started off on your quest to make the BENEFICIAL VIRUS. While this doesn't involve any mutating of viruses, it could net you a few early symptoms. # Get a beaker from Maintenance Storage, fill it using the Virus Food Dispenser (remember to set output to 100). Put it into the Pathogenic Incubator and wait until it released all its contents. The machine will store all of it and you can simply fill it to the brim with Virus Food if you are lazy. Just remember to never flush the machine, else it will all be removed. # Take one of your three starting virus dishes and put them in the Pathogenic Incubator. Toggle the Pathogenic Incubator on. Let it work until you hear a ping. In case you hear a beep, your virus has mutated a new symptom, which is not important currently. # Remove the Virus Dish and put it into the Disease Analyzer. This will begin analyzing the first of your three starting viruses, you can begin growing another one of your three while the analysis is completing. # Your disease analysis should finish, examine the paper for any one of the beneficial symptoms, especially fizzle. If you find a beneficial symptom, put your dish in the disease splicer. Of the four symptoms, click the symptom you want to splice out of the dish. This will destroy the dish in the process, so if you want a second symptom from the dish make sure to breed a new sample of the virus (more on that later). # Once you hear a beep, burn the GNA strand to a data disk. If you don't do that, you will have no physical trace of your symptom and the next spliced GNA strand will override it. It will create a characteristic zing once done. Your goal is to find one beneficial symptom or neutral symptom for each of the four stages of the virus. # To boost your research forward you should analyze all your beginning virus dishes for beneficial symptoms that you can splice out. But don't put yourself in a situation where you have destroyed all your virus dishes without breeding a new culture in the Pathogenic Incubator, or you will need to order more! # Ordering more is as simple as asking cargo or the AI to order more virus dishes, and then having the CMO or Condom open them for you. How to actually Research Your job is to isolate virus strands, create new diseases, engineer cures and keep the station healthy. This little guide will get you started. # Make sure your Pathogenic Incubator is filled from the Virus Food Dispenser. If it runs out fill another beaker with Virus Food and put it back into the Incubator. #* If you run out of Virus Food, ask the Chef for Milk and dilute it using a sink or simply order a food crate to use the bottle of Milk. # Take one of your three viruses and put it into the Incubator. It's a good idea to immediately set radiation levels to 50-ish. It'll save you a lot of time. Try to not set it any higher so that you can grow viruses without mutating them if needed. # You may want to create a new strain from this original virus, because you are trying to mutate it into something new. To do this: ## Remove the empty Virus Food beaker. Use a clean syringe to take 15 units of blood from yourself, put them in the beaker. Breed the Virus Dish in the beaker, then transfer it into a vial. ## Put the vial of blood into the Isolation Centrifuge, choose to isolate the strain. When it finishes it should create a new virus dish bred from the old one. # Toggle the Pathogenic Incubator on. Let it work until you hear a ping. When you hear a beep, your virus has mutated a new symptom. This is exactly what you want. # Remove the Virus Dish and put it into the Disease Analyzer. The Isolation Centrifuge should be done by now, so re-isolate the strain again and grow the new Virus Dish again. Do not replace the blood in the Isolation Centrifuge, it's not needed. # When the disease analyzer it'll tell you what vector of contagion it uses, and what are its symptoms. Note the new symptom, and if it is good enough to be inside of your final virus. # If it is, put the Virus Sample into the Disease Splicer, choose an interesting GNA strand (symptom) and splice it. The Disease Splicer will process and your dish will be destroyed # In the case you successfully found another positive symptom for your virus, and spliced it. Take the new virus dish you created using your Isolation Centrifuge, and begin mutating that for new symptoms. # Repeat until the Captain stubs his toe and the shuttle is called. Or until you are too successful and end up lynched. Or you succeed in finding all 4 symptoms for a beneficial virus. Yeah good luck with that. Finishing a Virus So you think you've got all the symptoms you need for a beneficial virus eh? Well you can give it a shot but be ready to be lynched when you spread it, or blamed for every random virus outbreak from here on out. # Make sure you have a symptom for each stage of the virus 1-4. Stage 1 will always be the hardest to find a good symptom for, while 2-4 should be relatively easy. #* The primary stage 1 symptom you want is fizzle, it has no negative effects. The only other one you should consider is Biolobulin Effect, but the blobs can quickly become an annoyance when working or cause friendly murder when thrown. So if you go with route 2 make sure to leave the cure out for the populace if they want to take it. # Put the virus dish you want into the disease splicer. This dish should have the infection rate and spread type that you want for your final virus. # Hit the Disease Splicer with your Data Disk for the symptom you want to splice in. It should load up that symptom at the top, click on the symptom loaded up through the data disk at the top. #* DO NOT CLICK ON THE FOUR SYMPTOMS BELOW ACCIDENTALLY: YOU WILL DESTROY YOUR DISH! # Continue slowly splicing in the four beneficial symptoms this way until you complete your new virus. Put it back through the disease analyzer so the medical records have its updated symptoms, that way anyone can verify it is a good virus. # Breed your virus into a beaker, take a syringe full of it. Give the CMO your disease analysis and tell him to announce a beneficial virus is being spread. Then inject a few people in medbay with the infected blood, and if you run out with your infected blood. If it is airborne tell people to turn off their internals and get everyone infected. Final Step: Cry because your virus will cure itself in no time. And then splice a new one from a new virus dish to release that. Repeat every 20-30 minutes until the station has enough of your virus shit and lynches you. Curing From time to time, diseases will suddenly affect the station, or you might just be behind it all. It is important you carefully isolate all least one sick person in the Patient Rooms inside Virology for further experimentation and follow these steps : # The first thing you should always have obtained in the case of a virus outbreak is a beaker of radium and an infected patient. # The goal of medbay from the time the infection is noticed to the time it is cure is to keep infected patients isolated from any non-protected personnel (tell medbay to put on their sterile masks + latex gloves) and constantly dosed or fed with spaceacilin (use the medicine/pill dispensers in Medbay). Making sure everyone gets their doses of Spaceacilin isn't your job, tell the Chemists and Medical Doctors to do it. # Since the above step is nigh-impossible during most shifts simply scream on Common that there's a virus spreading. Since it doesn't matter for now, just say it's "Gibbingtons". This should trigger enough panic and fear to ensure infected people will isolate themselves. You should soon get an willing or unwilling infected subject to drag themself or dragged by someone else in for curing. # Take a blood sample from the infected individual, put 5u of it in a vial and process it through. You can have your patient to lay down in a Patient Room and analyze him from time to time to make sure his status isn't degrading, spaceacilin should keep him alive if you have it. # Follow these steps to create the actual direct cure for the disease. You can do this and the analysis of the disease simultaneously, but beginners may want to rush these steps and ignore the following analysis of the disease so that the cure may be done faster. ## Drag a monkey to an empty Patient Room and inject him with the rest of the infected blood. Let him wait it out for a little bit and ensure he's actually sick (moody green face instead of a red cross on Medical HUDs, these are somewhat buggy at the moment). ## With the radium from Chemistry inject your monkey with five units of it. Wait about 10 seconds and use the Antibody Scanner on him (one starts on the Virology Work Desk). If there's no antibodies, inject five units again. Continue until the Antibody Scanner picks up something and he likely gets massive Toxin Damage, then use an empty syringe to isolate his blood. ## Fill a new vial with a lot of the monkey's now cured blood, remove the old one via from the Isolation Centrifuge and stick your sample in. You should now be able to isolate antibodies, do so immediately. ## A vial of pure antibodies colored deep blue will be produced. Start producing more and then put ten units of it in a beaker before filling it to the brim at a sink. You now have ten shots of antibodies directly available with one unit of Pure Antibodies (this is largely enough) and four units of Water per syringe use. Alternatively, bring a full vial of antibodies to the chemists to make 1u pills of antibodies. # Use these steps to analyze the disease so you can find out exactly how much to panic and what to expect. You can do these steps simultaneously with the above ## While your monkey is either dying or curing itself grow the virus dish you created. This might be extremely inconvenient if your Pathogenic Incubator is extremely irradiated due to virology research, in which case skip this step. To grow a virus dish just put in a beaker full of virus food, the virus dish, and turn it on. It should ping when completed. ## If your virus has completed growing, put the dish into the disease analyzer to find out just how much you should panic. Gibbingtons, Monkism and Kingston's Syndrome are cause for extreme worry especially if the virus itself is Airborne. # Stick yourself, your patient and if he's alive your monkey with the antibodies. If you run out of antibodies, you can directly inject blood from a person with antibodies into anyone else to give them the cure to the disease. Lead your patient outside and give him a syringe to cure his deparment if you wish. The problem should be dealt with by Medbay now, you have research to do. Congratulations, you're just earned yourself a pass at not getting lynched ! Now is high time to continue your research while idiots hide away in Maintenance and screech about there being no cure. Big Bad Symptoms Category:Guides